Siete besos y medio
by Heatherkoji
Summary: Armin no entiende por qué siente que todo es tan familiar, y cuando le ve los nudillos a ese desconocido sentado en frente suyo no entiende por qué siente que los ha besado y que puede decir a ciencia cierta que sus clavículas miden lo que son siete besos y medio, (que si están apurados sólo serán seis). Drabble, Jearmin.


Y es que necesitaba escribir algo (_lo que fuera_) después de leer '**Y morir besando**' de Janet Cab y '**Consecuencias**' de Keith Jackson. Ambos son sublimes, y yo las amo mucho, y les dedicaría estas setecientas y tantas palabras, pero son tan burdas y feas junto a lo que ellas hacen que me da vergüenza. Si están leyendo esto, y no han leído aquello, no sé qué están haciendo con sus vidas.

Sin más que decir, un pequeño detalle para hacer crecer el fandom de estos dos que hacen más soleado el mundo.

* * *

Baja corriendo a todo lo que le dan las piernas las escaleras al subterráneo. La tarjeta pasa por el lector con un '_bip_' que no alcanza a escuchar antes de meterse de lleno en el tren y que las puertas se cierren casi al mismo tiempo detrás de su espalda. Gracias al cielo, detrás de su espalda y no frente a él, porque son más de las diez de la noche y ese es el último tren, y no quiere tener que explicarle a Eren por qué se ha ido a dormir a casa de Mikasa, por tercera vez. En la semana. Por quedarse leyendo en la biblioteca.

Se deja caer en uno de los asientos vacíos. Hay poca gente, y el silencio acompañado por la suave música ambiental hace que el viaje sea uno de sus preferidos. Va a abrir el mastodonte que lleva por libro dentro de su bolso, para terminar por fin el último capítulo cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con una café. No sabe decir si es un café miel o café chocolate. Quizás sea simplemente café, porque aunque es absorbente, no es dulce, luce más bien amarga.

El sujeto le devuelve una expresión que no sabe descifrar, y no sabe por qué su presencia le evoca el sudor, el olor a tierra y unas pisadas gigantes. El sonido de unas pisadas gigantes, que muy en el fondo de su consciente conoce demasiado bien. Aunque saca el libro, no puede avanzar más de un párrafo sin sentir que se le van los ojos directo hacia él, de vuelta hacia él. Sólo son tres estaciones, y es de noche, y él no le está mirando, así que decide darse el placer de observarlo.

Nadie se dará cuenta.

La mandíbula se le dibuja perfectamente marcada. Tiene los pómulos altos y la nariz recta. Los ojos afilados, y las pestañas largas (que podrían cosquillearle detrás de las orejas, entre varios besos y un par de gemidos mal disimulados._ Y lo han hecho._) La voz le responde tan segura que le perturba, pero lo deja pasar. No tiene idea por qué esos ojos le evocan un extraño recuerdo que no posee, como el eco de un disparo sin sonido. Como un hogar al que no ha podido regresar.

El chico de no más de veintipocos años saca su reproductor de música y Armin supone que está cambiando de reproducción, lo último que alcanza a divisar antes de desviar la mirada es que él se moja los labios con la lengua. Un gesto casi imperceptible, pero le ha hecho temblar, de arriba abajo. Desde la coronilla de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Todo es tan conocido. Y cuando le ve los nudillos no entiende por qué siente que los ha besado y que puede decir a ciencia cierta que sus clavículas miden lo que son siete besos y medio, (que si están apurados sólo serán seis).

'_Jean ¿recuerdas aquella vez, que te pedí que me amaras? _  
_Dándome de tu vida un pequeño pedazo._'

Jean. Esa es su propia voz, o algo que se le parece, y siente que le ha preguntado eso millones de veces, y quiere repetir ese nombre en voz alta para saber si se está volviendo loco o es que ha conocido a ese que ronda en sus sueños semana por medio, que tiene la misma nuca oscura (_que él ya ha estrujado entre sus dedos millones de veces más_) y los mismos labios que le roban el alma por las noches y se la regresan por la mañana.

Cuando se da cuenta de que se ha perdido por más de cinco minutos, ya han pasado dos estaciones y debe bajar en la siguiente. El castaño le mira con fijeza el lunar que tiene escondido debajo del flequillo, junto a la ceja derecha. Ese lunar que siente como impropio, _porque él siempre lo ha estado besando_. Y le pertenece, le pertenece por todas las veces que le ha besado ahí, mientras se acariciaban tránsfugamente en el establo. Con las pisadas de titanes retumbándoles en los oídos, y el equipo de maniobras colgándoles de las piernas.

Se pone de pie. No sabe si mirarlo o voltear. Una voz femenina dice el nombre de la estación por el altavoz y las puertas del tren se abren.

De reojo puede ver como el otro le sonríe, ladino.

Quién sabe. Quizás se han conocido en otra vida.


End file.
